Road Head
by bri-notthecheese
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory. Shameless car smut.


It had been a long day.

Matt and Mello were returning from a job in the city and the expressway was empty, save for a few late night travelers like themselves. Mello was behind the wheel, pissed as all hell, and Matt sulked in the passenger's seat.

"There's barely anyone on the road now. I could have driven."

"Fuck. No." Mello annunciated each word, hoping that Matt would get the idea and stop fucking asking him to drive again today.

"I made a mistake. You can't hold that against me fore-"

"I can hold that against you as long as I want. Dammit, Matt, you almost killed us earlier. _Twice!"_

"But there's less cars now."

"Matt, shut the fuck up. I'm not letting you drive."

Matt pouted. "Then how will I ever learn?"

"By watching me not fucking crash into cars. Try that first."

Mello pushed down the accelerator, giving them a bit more speed and moving them over into the fast lane. He wanted to get home. He was cranky and stressed, and a whining Matt was not helping the situation.

Matt stared out the window; mindlessly watching the orange streetlamps pass by. He knew Mello was right. But it didn't hurt any less. He knew he could be a damn good driver, but he got distracted a little too easily. He wanted to _do_ something and feel useful in the car instead of always letting Mello take the lead.

Not that that was a bad thing. He definitely didn't mind letting him lead in _other_ situations. Even now, Mello putting him in his place had turned him on slightly, but it fucking sucked that home was still a good twenty-five minutes away.

Perhaps Mello would calm down by then and be up for a quickie, despite both of them being tired.

Then again…

Why wait? There was another way to get Mello in a good mood sooner and Matt did just think about how he wanted to be useful on car rides…

He reached over with his left hand and grasped Mello's crotch.

"God! Matt, what the hell are you doing?"

Matt massaged the quickly forming bulge in his gloved hands, using his other hand to stroke up Mello's thigh.

"Guess."

"Trying to kill us a third time?"

Matt chuckled darkly, squeezing Mello through his pants, causing Mello to gasp. "But you're the one driving? Surely, you wouldn't let _anything_ distract you from getting us home safely."

"You fucking asshole."

"Am I?" Matt slowly undid Mello's belt and the ties on his leather pants. Leaving his gloves on, he pulled Mello's member from his pants and stroked it twice. "Yes, well, while I have fucked your asshole too, this time I think I'll just be sucking you off. Maybe later though."

He dropped his mouth onto Mello's cock and got to work immediately. He swirled his tongue around the head before taking the entire head in his mouth and sucking.

"AUGH! Mattie, fuck!"

Matt allowed one hand to trail up and down Mello's right leg, which just happened to be his driving leg. He was careful to not actually push on it, lest he fuck up the pressure on the pedals, but he knew from Mello's sounds that his touches were getting to him.

His other hand stayed around his cock and balls and alternated between jerking the base of his cock and massaging the sensitive sack. He kissed along the sides and top of his cock, not wanting it to be over too quickly.

Mello, for his part, was doing very well considering the circumstances. He was staring down the road as if his life depended on it, but his hands gave hints as to what was going on. Every time Matt stroked slightly harder or kissed a more sensitive spot, he smacked the steering wheel, cursing colorfully.

"Fuck. Matt, stay down there for a second… ungh- cop passing us..ah…shit…"

Oh, he did stay down. But he decided he'd have a bit of fun with it. He let his teeth graze Mello, his cock twitching from the new sensations.

"Mattie…be fucking careful…"

Then, Matt went down on him completely.

"FUCK!"

The horn blared as Mello's entire body jerked, foot momentarily jumping off of the gas and both hands slamming down onto the steering wheel.

"AAHHHHUGH! MATT! FUCKING HELL! UNNGH."

Careful not to allow his smile to mess with his rhythm, Matt began bobbing his head rapidly, wanting to see just how well Mello could control himself while being observed.

"I'm going to fucking end you-ah!"

Matt felt Mello's hand slam down on top of his head, holding him in his lap and cock deep in his mouth. He started choking on it, but Mello wouldn't let him up.

"You're getting what you deserve until we get away from him. Lucky for you, our exit is here."

Matt suffered a few more moments of choking down Mello before finally feeling his hand lift off of him. He sputtered and coughed as he came up and saw Mello looking pleased.

"It always did feel really nice when you choked on me. Too bad I didn't cum in your mouth. I'm sure you would have loved being held down for that too."

"Anything for that reaction."

The car slowed as they came to a red stoplight off of the expressway. Before Matt could say anything more, Mello grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked their bodies together. Tongues immediately tasted the others' mouths as they basked in the heat of one another for the few moments they had before the light turned back to green. Ten seconds in, they were panting as their hands grasped at any exposed piece of skin and their mouths sought continuous contact with their lover's lips.

But the light changed quickly. All too soon, they had to let go and Mello's hands found the wheel once again. They took off down the empty road, not another car in sight.

"Are you gonna finish what you started?" Mello asked him, a clear challenge in his eyes.

"I'll get you to come within two miles."

"Confident, are we? Prove it."

Matt bent back down and enveloped Mello's cock again down to the base. He began deep-throating it, using his hand to trigger sensations along his thighs, abdomen, and sides.

Mello's noises were uncontrollable now, as he seemed to compensate his restrictive movements by being even louder than normal. Matt couldn't tell if he was praising or cursing him. Either way, he felt him start to shake. Not long now.

He began bobbing his head more fervently, going up and down the entire thing, making sure to suck off the end as he came up each time. As he'd come up, he'd jerk Mello a bit with his hand before moving it as his mouth came back down again.

"Fuck, Mattie, watch out! Ah! I'm-ah, shit!"

Instead of move away, Matt held his mouth directly on the top of his head and sucked as Mello climaxed, screaming his name and pounding his hand on the steering wheel. The car jerked a few times as Mello's foot pumped the brake pedal as he rode out his orgasm. Matt swallowed all of Mello's semen, making sure to lick up the trace spots that spilled out onto his legs.

Mello slowed to a stop on the side of the road, catching his breath and coming down from his sex high.

"Fuck, Matt"

"That good, huh?"

"Shut up."

"Oh? Not even a 'shut the _fuck_ up?' It must have been _really_ good."

Mello's eyes found Matt's. Even in the dark, Matt could see the contrast of Mello's dark pupils against his clear, light blue irises.

There was a lot of black.

He wanted him.

And _badly._

"You might have gotten me to come in two miles, but we're five minutes away from home, and I'm going to do so much worse to you once we get there."

"Holy shit…"

In times like this, Matt found that Mello's gravely, lust-filled voice was a gratuitous form of foreplay all on its own. He was already rock-hard.

"Or better yet…instead of waiting until we get home, I could do it right now."

He threw the car into park, shut off the engine, and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"What are you doing?"

Instead of answering Matt, he catapulted across the seats and grabbed his face, pulling him into a very hot and sloppy kiss.

"Don't you fucking listen? I just told you. I'm getting you back right now."

He bit down on Matt's lip, grinding his teeth slightly. Matt arched his back, curling up into Mello as he allowed himself to be consumed by the kiss. His hands roamed across Mello's back in a sort of daze- the pleasure already clouding his thoughts.

Mello reached his arm down to the side of the seat and yanked on the height adjuster. Matt felt it loosen, and before he could do anything, Mello shoved him all the way down. He took Matt's wrists and pinned them above his head. Mello ground his hips into Matt's already-very-hard crotch, relishing the sound of Matt's wanton moans.

Without further warning, Mello reached down to undo Matt's pants while busying his mouth with Matt's lips. He quickly undid the belt and button and zipper with the same ferocity his tongue had inside of Matt's mouth. As he swirled their tongues together, he pulled out Matt's cock, stroking it hard.

Matt gasped, the rough movements feeling amazing. He moved his hands to Mello's hair, but Mello stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah…" he scolded, dangerously smirked down at Matt. "My turn."

He then grabbed the seatbelt from Matt's seat and pulled it out all the way until it locked. He swiftly looped it around Matt's wrist and released, effectively tying him down. He reached to the other side to grab his seat belt and do the same.

Now Matt was at his mercy.

He studied him for a moment, before pushing up his shirt. His hands roamed his chest as he thought. With a quiet laugh, Mello reached behind him and grabbed the almost empty soda cup from Matt's drink holder. The soda was gone.

The ice was not.

Mello released the lid and slid out the four remaining ice cubes. Matt arched his back in response to the cold, but Mello shoved him back down. Hard.

"Stay," he ordered.

He teased the cold cubes along Matt's skin before bringing one down to his member. He touched it to the tip.

"AGH!"

"What was that, Matt?" Mello hovered the ice chip above the tip, but wouldn't let them touch. Instead, the cold drops of water fell onto Matt's cock, causing him to jerk and cry out in pleasure.

"Please, Mello. You know what I want."

"I do, don't I?"

Mello slid the ice down his shaft, loving the way Matt's voice hitched up an octave as he called out for more. He was careful to not use all the ice at once, alternating between his warm hand and sliding the ice up and down, lest Matt get used to that chilling feeling.

Mello could feel himself getting hard again and he knew if he looked down he'd see it was already at half-mast. It wouldn't be long now.

Mello scooped up the remaining two ice cubes and brought them down to Matt's entrance. Gingerly, he circled the hole, letting the cold water run down. Matt's legs quivered in anticipation, fully understanding Mello's intentions. Mello carefully inserted an ice cube.

"Oh, God!" Matt panted.

His arms involuntarily pulled at his restraints, wanting to caress Mello, but he was locked in. And Mello was in between his legs, torturing him with such sweet pleasure. He kept one ice cube above his entrance, letting the water drip inside, while he began preparing Matt, first with one, then two fingers.

By the time Matt was ready, he was a mess, practically begging for Mello to enter him.

And Mello had no problem denying his wish.

He shuffled his pants down slightly and gave his own cock a few pumps. Despite just coming, Matt's sounds always had a way of getting Mello right back up again. He positioned his cock at Matt's entrance, slowly easing the tip in.

"OH-ah, Mello! …fuck."

"Ugh. Fuck, Matt, you feel so good already."

Matt whined as Mello eased himself in. Matt was almost at his limit- his peak not far off. He knew he wasn't going to last long once Mello started going. _How the hell does he always get me so hot? I don't think I'll ever grow tired of him. Of this. Of us._

Mello paused once he was fully inside Matt, allowing them to both take a breath and see which one would last longer. Even though Mello had already come once, he wasn't completely sure he would win this.

 _Fuck, I love Matt._

He slid out, and slammed back in. They both groaned, but Mello knew it could be better. He pulled out again and grabbed Matt's legs and hoisted them over his shoulders. Grabbing his hips, he yanked Matt's ass back to him and began pounding away.

Matt was helpless. Ankles crossed behind Mello's head and wrists restrained by the locked seatbelts. So he screamed with abandon as Mello fucked him absolutely senseless.

Even if Mello wanted to (which he didn't), he wouldn't have been able to keep the gasps and moans from his mouth either. With each thrust forward, sounds slipped forth, filling the car with their cries and fogging the windows with their heavy breaths.

"Fuck! Mello! Keep….ah!- going. Harder. Ahhh!"

"Oh, God…Mattie-I! I—fuck! I think I'm—I'm close."

"Me too. I- I am too."

Mello felt the familiar sensations of his climax racing towards his cock. But he didn't want today to be a contest. He wanted to come with Matt. Against his natural instinct to furiously thrust into Matt until he reached orgasm, he grabbed Matt's cock with one of his hands.

"FUCKING HELL!"

Matt yelled, senses almost overloading. Mello's rough hand jerking him as his cock was plunging in and out of him…he couldn't handle anymore.

"Mello! Keep going! Keep! Going! Please!"

"Ah! Together!"

Mello's hand began shaking on Matt's cock as his orgasm hit. Just as he lost his rhythm, semen shot from Matt's cock and Mello heard his name on Matt's lips. He shuddered, spilling his seed inside Matt, feeling such a blissful high.

Matt felt Mello cum inside of him and a small smile came to his face, knowing they came together this time. After they both rode out their orgasms, Mello pulled out and undid all of Matt's restraints before collapsing on top of him.

Matt wrapped his arms around his lover and they stayed there, breathing in each other's air.

"I love you," Matt whispered.

Mello looked up and kissed him softly. "I love you, too." He laid his head back down on Matt's chest.

They could almost fall asleep.

Until red and blue lights flashed on the outside of the car.

"Fuck!"

Mello leapt off of Matt and climbed into the driver's seat with great difficulty.

"What do we do?" Matt asked as he put his seat back into the normal position.

"Well, they just got here…so they haven't had time to see the license plate yet. Do you still have any smoke bombs left?"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Do you want to get fucking caught?"

Matt huffed before reaching around behind him and grabbing a smoke bomb. He handed it to Mello as he rolled down the window.

"Buckle up."

Mello turned on the engine right as he flung the smoke bomb at the officer's feet. He yanked the car into drive and tore down the road, his windshield wipers quickly clearing his path. He took the second side road before the smoke cleared and the officer could see where they went.

Matt was wiping the fog from his window. And laughing. _Mello is something else. I fucking love him._

Mello caught on to the laughter, and they both cackled as they sped home, most definitely having a third round once they got there.


End file.
